


Held Back

by Crazyfornintendo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Bad Batch (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyfornintendo/pseuds/Crazyfornintendo
Summary: Tech is one to work on his skills, he loves exploring new grounds. But independence is scoffed by the Kaminoans. When a Kaminaon finds Tech tinkering away, they grow a bit concerned, especially at what he is creating. Their interaction leads to Tech being scolded, and all he wants to do is be alone, but his brothers will always be there.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Held Back

Tech eagerly tinkered away at his concoction. The room was dead silent except for the clanking of the scraps he was putting together. He stuck his tongue out, an uncontrollable thing he did when concentrating.  
The room he was working in was the weapons room, where they keeped all the weapons for training courses. No one was ever in there at this hour, most were either in the mess haul or getting some rare sleep. The room was barely lit, but that didn't bother Tech. Although he couldn't see too well, he could feel just fine. Every time the training courses were over, the janitorial clones would allow him to have the scraps, they said,  
“ It’s less of a waste if someone like you can make use of it.”  
That always made Tech feel great, made him feel useful, and not a failure like the Kaminoans always called him and his brothers. And yet, they still referred to them as desirable… in more ways than others.  
At this point in time, he was using the scraps he had to create a form of glasses, something to at least make him see better. His vision was more blurry than the other clones, infact, he saw no other clone with glasses. But these would finally make it easier to hit and see actual targets, maybe, the Kaminoans would actually like him more then.  
As he struggled to screw the bolt into the side piece, he heard the door slide open. He jumped and gripped his contraption. The figure was frozen at the doorway. It was obviously a Kaminoan, as their siluet was so recognizable.  
He couldn't tell right away what was going on, but as his eyes focused, he saw something on the Kaminoans face. It was a shock. . . no, outrage.  
Tech gulped, he didn't know what he was doing wrong, but he had seen the look before. Heat shot up his whole body and he attempted to speak.  
“ Ms. I-”  
“ What are you doing Cadet?”  
“M-m’am?” Tech was now almost shivering.  
“ I said, WHAT, are you doing cadet?” She said cadet in a way as if it were a disease.  
“ Im, just tinkering, ma'am,” he weakly held up his glasses.  
“ Tinkering?” Tech nodded and she started to walk towards him.  
With each long strut she took, the more his body grew to mush. When she got near him, she bent her neck down to look more closely at Techs work. She sneered.  
“ I just thought, well, we know one of my strong suits is- technology. A-and I just thought I should, practice with it, get better with it! So I-” he was cut off with a scoff.  
“ And you're doing this on whose terms?”  
Tech stood confused for a second, was this against some unwritten rule?  
“M-my own.” He responded.  
“ This is not part of your training cadet. This is not part of you testing, we do not want you wasting time on tinkering when we could be training you in other suits.”  
“ But ma'am, I just thought about growing on my skill, this is my strong suit.”  
“ You should not try and grow on it if it is not part of your testing! You have to learn to be less independent,”  
“Less independent?”  
“ That's what all good clones are,”  
“ But- I’m not like other clones, you said it yourself.”  
All of this seemed like a lame excuse to Tech, but for what?  
She flicked her hand,  
“ You and your brothers need to start to learn to listen to rules, otherwise none of you will get anywhere! You are just the stubbornness of batches I’ve faced, if you didn't have such ‘desirable mutations’, you'd be with all the other failed clones.”  
Tech gulped and was sweating.  
“ I still don't see what's so wrong with me tinkering.”  
“ What's wrong is you don't listen to what you are commanded to do!”  
“ I’m not harming anyone! I just want to get better at what I’m good at! Isn't that why you train us?”  
“ We train you to study you. You are failed clones that happen to be ‘desirable’, and that desirability is what we want to study, to use as to see what will happen with you and your squad in different situations.”  
“ So then answer my question, ‘what's wrong with building my skills?’ Then in those situations, I'm more prepared.”  
Tech knew she didn't know what more to say. The annoyance on her face was overwhelming.  
“ That’s enough from you cadet!” she swiped down and grabbed Tech by the arm. He was in shock and was shaking so hard it was almost vibrating up her arm.  
“ I am tired of you arguing! When I give an order, you follow it! You are a soldier and good soldiers follow orders! You will do only what you are told!” She paused and looked at his hand, still gripping his glasses.  
She snatched them and at first Tech didn't let go.  
“ Give me the scraps cadet!”  
“ No- please I need them please!” A large bump started to rise in his throat. Threatening to make him tear up if he spoke more.  
He struggled against her hold, desperately trying to separate but she held him in a lock. The grip almost cut off circulation; it was so tight. Tech tried to look away from her and shut his eyes, desperately trying not to look into her black eyes.  
“ What do you need this, JUNK for?”  
Tech moaned, hiding his face,  
“ What do you need them for!”  
“ I- I need them to see better!” He finally responded.  
She paused and Tech slowly looked at her. Her face held confusion and rage.  
“ To see better?”  
Tech gulped hoping to push the lump down but it didn't go away.  
“Y-yes… I, I can't see like everyone else, my eyesight isn't bad but.. This'll help me! I'll be more useful.”  
There was silence for a moment. She looked at his invention and sneered.  
“ Of course, of course you could be more of a disappointment,” Techs heart shattered, “ what goods a clone who can't even see on a battlefield?”  
Tech was now desperately holding back tears,  
“ That's why I made them.” His voice cracked and was weak.  
She sighed and took a second glance.  
" Fine.” She snapped and chucked the invention back to Tech who clumsily caught it.  
“ But listen to me now, cadet, if I see you ‘tinkering’ with anything else, I will destroy those things and anything else you create. Do you understand?” Tech did not respond at first,  
“DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”  
Very weakley Tech pushed something out.  
“ Yes, i'm very sorry… it won't happen again, I promised.” He gasped and held his breath.  
“ Better be a promise you'll keep, now off to your barracks cadet, and don't ever come back here.”  
Tech nodded and slid past her, rushing through the corridors. When he shut the door, he was biting his lip so hard he could draw blood. He held his head down, ignoring any other clones walking around. He held his glasses in a tight squeeze around his breast. And a few tears and gasps escaped him as he hurried through the hallway.

When he made it back to his barracks, he’d hoped no one else was in there, but he knew very well all his brothers were in his barracks. He hesitated, he didn't want them to see him like this, he knew it would only make him cry more, he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want any attention, but at the same time, he needed it. His heart felt frozen and when it tried to pump it only hurt. Tears streamed down his face still biting his lip. He slid the door open and squeezed his glasses.  
He knew his brothers were looking at him, but he avoided any eye contact. He sniffed and hurried his way to his bed. When he got to it he curled up in one of the corners. And as he tried to hold back his whimpers, it only escaped him and he took in many deep breaths, still trying to hold it all in, but eventually letting it all out.  
Crosshair was swinging his feet on one of the top bunks but stopped and looked at Hunter. Him and Wrecker held extreme concern on their face. Hunter took in a large sigh and started to walk over to Tech’s bunk with Wrecker behind him. Crosshair leaped off the bed and followed.  
When they got over, Tech was curled up burying his face in his knees and shivering extremely. His cries were so loud due to him trying to hold them back.  
“ Tech?” Hunter spoke in a soft voice putting his hand on Techs back.  
Tech tried to move away,  
“ J-just pl-ease,” he gasped, “Please leave- me a-alone.” His words barely came out  
Hunter exchanged glances with his other brothers. Both looking concerned and Wrecker tearing up.  
“ Tech, what's wrong, what happened?”  
Tech only took in more gasps.  
“ Please,” Wrecker's voice sounded shattered,” we’re your brothers, you can tell us”.  
Tech seemed to consider this and lifted his head, but still didn't look at them.  
From what Hunter saw his eyes were bloodshot and his face was wet with tears.  
He sniffed and looked down, his face full of desperation,  
“ I-I just, I thought-gah!” He hunched down and Hunter hopped on the bed to get closer. He put his hands on Tech's shoulders.  
Tech now moved to face them but his head was still low,  
“ I thought they wanted us to enhance our skills! B-but, I-I was tinkering because I had nothing better to-to do-,” He broke down once again but looked at Hunter now, his eyes full of dread, wide and confused,” She- she scolded me! I was doing nothing but trying to develop my skills in technology and sh-she scolded me!”  
Hunter pulled Tech in for a comforting hug but he didn't exactly let into it.  
He was stiff and shaking,  
“ She grabbed me! And told me-told me things I just-and, and then she grabbed my goggles, and when I told her I couldn't see that well without them, that's why I was creating them- she…. She…” This time Tech melted into Hunter's grasp.  
He bawled his eyes out and now Wrecker too was on the bed, his giant hand on Techs back. Crosshair stood beside him. His face was full of worry, anger.  
Tech finally got a few more words out, but so muffled and quiet.  
“ She threatened to destroy anything else I made...She-she called me…. More- of a disappointment… more of a mistake-” He choked on his last words and proceeded to bawl.  
Hunter flinched at what Tech had just told him. Both him and Crosshair both gritted their teeth and held back anger.  
It only took a few moments for Tech to pull out of Hunter's arms, he was still crying, but a new expression was on his face.  
“ I-It all seemed like a lame excuse!” He ranted, “ T-told me it wasn't in my training and we needed to listen more! Told me- to my face I needed to be less independent! How am I supposed to go anywhere by being less independent! I just don't know why she was so worked up about it!”  
Tech was breathing extremely fast, his face red. Hunter was worried he would have a panic attack. This time, Wrecker was the one to pull in his little brother for a comforting hug. Even if Tech wanted to pull away, there was no way he could escape from Wrecker.  
Wrecker had his eyes shut and eyebrows perched. He Tightly squeezed the panicked Tech and shed a few tears.

It wasn't after a while that Tech slowly started to calm down. He would still hick and gasp a few times, but he was better than before. Hunter sat there still, thinking about what Tech said she had said. The Kaminoans always scolded them. Reg’s and them equally. It was no secret how most of them saw them as. Test rats or products. But everytime Hunter saw them treat clones and his brothers this way, he would snap. He had almost attacked one of them for what they had said and done to Crosshair. But, Tech was doing nothing, he was simply enhancing his skill level. Something they regularly do. He was just as confused as Tech.  
“ These kriffers don't know what they are talking about.” Crosshairs deep and soothing yet menacing voices scared them all. Nobody had talked for what seemed like a million parsecs.  
“ Agreed,” Hunter angrily said, “ What's so bad about being independent?”  
“ Maybe they are worried we'll get ideas.” Wrecker suggested.  
“ Of course they do,” Crosshair scoffed,” they want to make sure they are always on top, make sure they can still control us. Tell us what to do, order us around.  
You know, the real reason she was angry at you was probably the fact she was worried you would be smarter than any of them and end up not having to do these tests! Worried you would get, ‘ideas’ and not have to be a science rat for them anymore.”  
They all silently agreed, Tech still squashed against Wrecker's chest.  
“ Well to be fair, Tech is already smarter than all of them.” This made Tech smile a bit.  
“ Y-you have a point though Crosshair.” They all turned to look at Tech.  
He lazily moved from Wreckers grasp, who was now cross legged.  
“I- I was doing some research, which hell guess the Kaminoans shouldn't allow that either huh?” They all weekley laughed,” But, I found before they allowed Arc troopers, and commandos to exist, which I remind you- are advanced troopers, and a big reason for republic victory. They were killed.”  
The information made them all shuffle uncomfortably.  
“ Killed, like, terminated?”  
Tech nodded quickly,  
“ If a trooper showed any sign of independence- The kaminoans would kill them! Because they were worried they would- I don't know! Not listen to rules? Realise the bigger picture!Plot against them maybe?! The issue was they weren't perfect! More Jango in them than anything! That’s until Jango requested personally to keep them..he got mercenaries to train them, and look at us now! Arcs are running around demolishing the training grounds, and the Commandos or making them eat lasers! Single handedly! The Kaminoans wanted brainwashed soldiers who followed orders and didn't question rules, but found that the ones who didn't wear much more effective!”  
Hunter put his hand on Tech's shoulder to calm him down.  
“ If they wanted brainwashed soldiers, they should've used droids, but I guess that would be too confusing.” Hunter stated.  
“ I'm just,” Tech sighed, “ I'm just so confused.”  
They were silent for a little while, all quietly agreeing. Tech seemed to be better, his head thumped though due to his breakdown.  
“ It’s, it's alright though.” Wrecker said cheerfully,” One day, we will look back at this moment, all these moments, and laugh. Because, in the end, it won't matter!  
Well be free from this place, riding through the galaxy! Not having to be held back by superior officers or generals, because we'll be the superior officers!” All of them looked hopeful at Wrecker. Even Crosshair who held a smile.  
Wrecker constantly looked at the bright side of things, it's how he coped with bad situations.  
Crosshair chuckled and that seemed to lift Wreckers spirits even more.  
“ Think about it! Crosshair!” Crosshair looked at Wrecker alert, “ You'll be able to snipe anything! Not be told when or what to do! And, you won't have to worry about your silver tongue because you'll have no one to really act on it except us, and we don't even take you seriously!” Hunter couldn't help but laugh and Crosshair looked slightly confused, but a hit of amusement was in his eyes.  
“ Good point, the only thing to bother me would be you bucket heads, but I guess that's a lot less than here.”  
“ Exactly! And Hunter, you won't have to be held back in how hard to fight in battle, and maybe they'll allow you to finally have a vibro blade! You also won't get as many migraines because no one will try and see how much of radio frequencies you can take.”  
Hunter winced at the memories of that. They constantly checked to see how much frequencies he could sense. They had overloaded it, and made him have seizures and immense pain in his head. Even though it was an accident, they keep on upping up the power “secretly” to see if he was able to handle more each time.  
He hated it. At that point, he was a test rat.  
Hunter shook away his thoughts and smiled at Wrecker.  
“ I would love that day to come.”  
“ And it will!” he said happily,” Tech, you'll get to create whatever you want, whenever you want! You'll get to really use your skills and how they are supposed to be used!” He friendly shoved Tech which caused him to topple over. He laughed, “ And I'll get to blow so many things up without getting in trouble!” he lifted his hands up in victory which hit the base of the top bunk and caused it to make a thunk noise.  
This made them all laugh. Holding their stomachs, thinking of the day they would finally be able to do what Wrecker mentioned. Free of Kamonoans, free of rules…. Free.  
After their laughter died down, they were now all on the bed, surrounding each other.  
“ Say Tech,” Tech turned his attention to Hunter, “ Have you tried those on yet?” Hunter pointed at his glasses.  
Tech had completely forgotten he had his glasses still with him. He had been squeezing them this whole time.  
“ Oh, no, I haven't.”  
“ Well try them on!” Wrecker said eagerly.  
“ Ok Ok..” Tech smiled and proceeded to wrap them around his head.  
When he had them around his eyes he fixed his hair and looked up. Everything was so much more clear, it felt nice.  
“ Woah.” he said  
He then looked at his brothers. They now looked like people except for blurs. His heart lifted then he saw their faces. They were in awe.  
“ They look nice.” Crosshair said which surprised everyone, he rarely complemented anyone.  
“ Yeah! Now they make you look extra smart!” Wrecker said, smiling his big goofy grin.  
“ Hah, thanks,” He adjusted his glasses,” you all look so clear now, it's nice.”  
“ They suit you.” Hunter gave a friendly smile.  
Tech smiled but still looked bothered.  
“ What's wrong?” Hunter asked.  
“ It’s just, I don't know what I'll do if I can't tinker.”  
“ Who says you still can't.” Crosshair says  
“ But she said-”  
“ Blah blah blah, what she said was just words. It Doesn't matter… if she doesn't find out.” Crosshair gave a mischievous grin.  
“ But I can't risk it, she'll find it at some point.”  
“ Why not just add onto whatever you are creating? Like your glasses, I'm sure you could add on some more features,” Hunter suggested.  
“ Well, yeah I could, it would be less noticeable-”  
“ All you have to do is hide it, don't let that bastard tell you what and what you can't do. If you want to tinker, then you should be allowed to tinker. If you get caught- well don't act bothered. She won't see it as proper punishment.”  
“ But then she'll just use harder means.” Tech pointed out.  
“ Yeah but you'll still get to tinker.” Crosshair grinned.  
Tech shook his head and laughed.  
“ What Crosshair is trying to say is,” Hunter cleared his throat, “ don't let them hold you back, if you know that this will help you and make you more successful, then go for it.”  
Tech looked hopefully up at his older brother. His glasses shined.  
“ Yeah! We can help you get the scraps!” Wrecker clasped his hands together.  
“ Thanks you guys, really, thank you so much.” Tech said quietly.  
Hunter smiled,  
“ Come here.”  
Hunter pulled Tech in for a hug and even managed to pull Crosshair in who didn't even put up a fight. Wrecker then wrapped his arms around all of them. Squishing them all together. They all laughed and enjoyed the moment, because someday, they would be able to have moments like these, all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this last summer when the last Bad batch episode came out, so there may be a bit of formatting issues or issue in lore? I over all think its fine and I was just having fun ^^ we need more Bad batch stuff! Hope you enjoy your read ^^


End file.
